wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Patagonia Fjords Route
Introduction Navimag Ferries offers a tourist trip from Puerto Montt to Puerto Natales (bothways) called the Patagonia Fjords Route. The trip takes 4 Days and 3 Nights one way. Route Puerto Montt to Puerto Natales Day 1: Puerto Montt Check in at Angelmó # 1735, Puerto Montt, from 0900 to 1130 hrs. The crewmembers will welcome the passengers and give them some information for an entertainment and safe sailing. Then we will set sail through the Patagonia fjords, to Puerto Natales as our final destination. We begin sailing in Reloncaví Estuary, Ancud Gulf and at sunset, we enter Corcovado Gulf. Day 2: Moraleda Canal to Golfo de Penas We start sailing at dawn by the Moraleda channel, which is one of the deepest we sail on the route, later we sail Errázuriz and Costa channels. Then we enter Pelluche channel, the most abundant in vegetation (Cypress and Lengas forests) if we are lucky enough, we could even see “toninas” (a kind of dolphin), seals and wild birds. At sunset, we start sailing the ocean in the Golfo de Penas area, for approximately 12 hours, where there is a possibility of seeing humpback whales. Day 3: Puerto Eden to Pío XI Glacier We wake up sailing between fjords and crossing the Messier channel, which is 1270 metres deep. This characteristic makes it one of the deepest in the area; here we will also be able to see a cargo ship “Capitán Leonidas”, which is aground since the 1970s in a semi sunken islet called “Bajo Cotopaxi”. Nowadays, it is used as a lighthouse and as a point of reference for sailors. Shortly after that, we will cross “Angostura Inglesa” to arrive to Puerto Edén*, which is located in Wellington Island, one of the biggest in Chile. It is part of Parque Nacional Bernardo O’Higgins, which is the vastest in Chile, it has Magallánicos forest and Southern Patagonia Ice Field. In the afternoon, we will be able to know Pío XI* Glacier, which is the biggest in South America with 1265 sq km of surface and one of the few in the world that continues growing. * Only High Season Day 4: Angostura White to Puerto Natales We wake up sailing Sarmiento channel, and then we arrive to the narrowest path of the route, Angostura White, which is only 80 metres wide. Later, we sail the Union small bay and then we enter the channel to access Puerto Natales. Southern ice field.jpg Photo on deck.jpg Evangelistas.jpg Evangelistas glacier.jpg Eden.jpg Eden glacier.jpg Chess on deck.jpg Puerto Natales to Puerto Montt Day 1: Puerto Natales Check in Pedro Montt # 308, Puerto Natales, from 0900 to 1300 hrs and from 1500 to 1900 hrs. The ferry boarding is at 2100 hrs. The crewmembers will welcome the passengers and give them some information for an entertaining and safe sailing. Then we will set sail through the Patagonia fjords, to Puerto Montt as our final destination. Day 2: Sarmiento Channel to White Channel We set sail at 0400 hrs for the early risers. We enter Seno Unión small bay to start sailing, we arrive to the narrowest path, Angostura White that is only 80 metres wide. Then we get up to the most Austral latitude of our trip, Sobenes Pass to continue on Farquhar, which leads us to Sarmiento Channel. In the afternoon we arrive to Estero Peet, and then to Ventisquero Skua in Amalia Estuary. This glacier belongs to Southern Patagonia Ice Fields and is considered one of the most beautiful in the area. Day 3: Angostura Inglesa to Bajo Cotopaxi to San Pedro Lighthouse We will arrive to Puerto Eden at sunrise, which is located in Wellington Island, one of the biggest in Chile. It is part of Parque Nacional Bernardo O’Higgins, which is the vastest in Chile, it has Magallánicos forest and Southern Patagonia Ice Field. We continue our voyage up north to “Angostura Inglesa”, which is a narrow channel. It only allows one ship at a time. Then we sail through Messier channel in which we will see a cargo ship “Capitán Leonidas”, which is aground since the 1970s in a semi sunken islet called “Bajo Cotopaxi”. Nowadays, it is used as a lighthouse and as a point of reference for sailors. At sunset, we start sailing the ocean where is sometimes possible to see Humpback Whales and “Toninas” (a kind of dolphin). Day 4: Channel Zone to North & South Pérez Channels Very early in the morning we will be in Inchemó, gateway to Northern Patagonia Ice Field; we will sail Pulluche channel, the most abundant in vegetation (Cypress and Lengas forests) if we are lucky enough, we could even see “toninas” (a kind of dolphin), seals and wild birds. We continue by the Costa and Errázuriz channels until we get to Moraleda right after lunch. This will finally take us to Corcovado Gulf, where depending on the period of the year, it is possible to see Blue Whales. At the end of this wonderful adventure, we will sail through Ancud Gulf and then Reconcaví Estuary arriving to Puerto Montt in the morning. Contact Phones: +56(2) 442.3114/3165 or 570.9955 (Santiago) Fax: +56(2)203.5025 (Santiago) Phone: +56(65)432.360 (Puerto Montt) Fax: +56(65)276.611 (Puerto Montt) Phone: +65(61)411.642 (Puerto Natales) Email: sales@navimag.com Website: http://www.navimag.com/sitio/en/patagonia_fjords/default.aspx Rates High Season: Puerto Montt to Puerto Natales High Season: Puerto Natales to Puerto Montt Low Season: Both Routes Booking Seasons Low Season: Apr to Oct High Season Nov to Mar Cabin Description Notes *Class AAA, BBB and BB cabins are only available on the Evangelista Ferry Category:Chile Category:Patagonia Category:Puerto Natales Category:Puerto Montt Category:Ferries Category:Cruises